One of a million who don't
by goldacharmed
Summary: This is a song fic about how Lilly feels about James. She also plays match maker to a very well known couple. what goes through Lilly's head when she thinks about James potter. Takes place in their fifth year. Please read and review.


One of a million who don't

This is my first song fic. It is also my first time writing in a first person point of view. And it's my first Lilly and James fic. There are some parings in here. But you will see as you read it. I am not changing anything from the book. So don't worry. Anyway I wrote this song a long time ago called- one of a million who don't. And I thought hay this really really sounds like how Lilly felt about James. He liked her, and she was soooo not imprested. The funny thing was when I wrote this song, I didn't have anything like this in mind. But you tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I would be living in the place of my dreams, and I would go shopping every day with a credit card that's got no limit. (ha-ha, Nickelback) scratches head, what was I doing again. Oh yeah…so like I don't own Harry Potter. The rights go and stay with none other than J.K. Rolling. I am not making any money off this (even though it would be so cool if I was). [Yells really loudly in a whinny tone] why I couldn't be her!!!!!!!!!!!

On with the one shot story. Enjoy.

It was dinner in the great hall. As always at the Gryffindor table was a commotion.

I sighed, there was another girl yelling at James. _Why didn't he give it a rest_?

"Can you believe him," my friend Alice said to me, pointing her finger over at James and his Posey?

I rolled my eyes.

"It's like every week he breaks another girl's heart. Yet they keep coming back to him," I shouted the last part.

"Well……,"Alice said slowly.

"Oh, no! Not you too, "I couldn't believe I lost my best friend to James. Anyone but her. I grabbed her shoulders and I put my face right in hers I yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!"

She wasn't fasted and that just annoyed me even more.

_Everyone's always out to get you_

_Everybody's watching everything you do_

_You egos so big all you do is hide behind it_

_Where's your dignity_

_Look everywhere you can't find it_

The girl who was yelling at James gave a dramatic "humph!"

Then with a flip of her long blond hair, she stormed off back to the Ravenclaw table. I leaned over to get a better look at how the poster boy was taking his latest break up.

I was discussed to see a smirk on his face. He went back to talking to his mates. He was acting as if nothing happened.

"Alice,' I cried, just look at him. You can't tell me you want..._that_," I finished in revulsion.

_I never understood how people liked him_.

"He isn't even that good looking."

"What are you talking about," Alice said looking at me like I lost my sanity.

I pretended to gag, "you really think his…" I couldn't even say it.

"Well I didn't say that," she went on sheepishly.

Now I really did gag. She handed me my goblet of pumpkin juice with a grin plated on her face. _She thinks it funny. _

"Listen, I begged. I only say this because I care about you, not him, you."

I couldn't stress that last part enough.

"He is just out to hurt girls."

Now she rolled her eyes. She wasn't talking me seriously. I started to bang my head on the table. "Come on Lils, it's not that bad."

"Yeah it is, humanity is coming to an end if someone like you likes someone like that."

"Oh come on, Lilly he really isn't _that_ bad."

I ignored this and scanned the tables.

"How about dating freak Longbottem,' I said happily. 'He's been giving you the goggle eyes for a while," I invented.

In truth I had no idea about the guy, but I thought anyone was better for her then James. I shuttered at the very thought.

_Watch out cause there's one girl here_

_Who doesn't care?_

_I've never liked you so back away_

_You'll never get me any day_

I looked hard into Alice's round face. Her brown eyes, matched her brown hair. She was good looking enough. Much better then James anyway. I happen to think when looking at her, that the two of us were two fine looking girls. And we must surely did not need a stuck up clown as a boy friend.

"Alice,' I went on very seriously desperate to make her see sense, he is nothing more than a guy who just want to use you."

She gave me a stern look as a reply.

"Really," I defended, because she was giving me her 'Lilly come on your talking crazy' look again. And she only used that on special occasions.

I glared at her before talking my gaze elsewhere. I sighed in defeat. But just as I was ready to give up a sudden inspiration hit me.

I got up from my seat and started walking over to the other side of the Gryffindor table. As I walked by James he gave me a flirtatious wink.

I wanted to puke. But thank Merlin it just came out as another gag. Finally I found the guy I was looking for.

_Chorus_

_Hay you listen to me _

_I'm one of a million who don't like you_

_And you'll never have any real love as long as you're a player_

_I know the real you you're a total hater_

_I'll never love you so stop_

_Trying everything you say_

_All you do is keep on lying, so give it up_

_You got nothing on me_

_Keep dreaming because we will never be_

_I'm one of a million who don't like you _

_And that will never change_

_End chorus. _

I paid no attention to Alice calling me over my shoulder. I sat down right beside frank. He was always nice, just a little shy. He didn't see me walk up to him, but when I sat down he looked up from his pudding. He didn't say anything just told me with his eyes, to tell him what I was here for. I put on my best Lilly smile. He looked suspicious. After all it was common knowledge that I was happily in a relationship with David wood. Now there was a guy with a plan.

"Listen, it's frank right," I said pretending not to know.

He nodded, still giving me the stare.

"Well, see my friend Alice just won't take no for an answer.' She insisted that I come over here and ask you to ask her out."

He looked over his shoulder at the girl approaching the end of their table.

"Yeah that's her," I confirmed.

I was finding it annoying that he still hasn't said one word. I put my hand by my mouth and said quickly and quietly, "don't tell her I told you. She just wanted me to sit here so she would have a reason to come here and act all angry with me."

Just then Alice reached us with a frown on her face. Frank then did something that surprised me. He winked. I mouthed, 'play along'. And he gave me the tiniest of nods to show he heard. Maybe he was good for her after all. They wear both sneaky.

_Keep looking at me while your with you date_

_Always trying to get me to take the bait_

_It's never going to work _

_Unless you clean up your life jerk_

_Always living for the girl _

_Then dumping her so fast it makes me want to hurl_

_Can't you just get a girlfriend that lasts longer then a day?_

_This is one of a million reasons why you will never get me_

"Lilly what are you doing," she exclaimed.

Then to my utter astonishment, frank spoke.

"Sorry I was asking her about you."

Me and Alice both stared open mouthed at the so called shy and lonely boy. Alice recovered first.

"Really," she asked ringing her curly brown hair with her finger. Something I knew she did only when she was flirting. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew had badly she had wanted a boyfriend. Maybe by some miracle this could work out.

_Chorus_

_Hay you listen to me _

_I'm one of a million who don't like you_

_And you'll never have any real love as long as you're a player_

_I know the real you you're a total hater_

_I'll never love you so stop trying everything you say_

_All you do is keep on lying, so give it up_

_You got nothing on me_

_Keep dreaming because we will never be_

_I'm one of a million who don't like you _

_And that will never change_

_End chorus. _

They were both blushing now. I looked away from my best friend for the second time in the same lunch period.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," I said.

Alice gave me a look asking me if I really didn't mind. I gave her a reassuring smile. Then I started walking back to my plate on the far end of the table where I and Alice always sat. I was thinking of how they both seemed to always talk with the expressions more then there words. _Maybe_, I thought again, _maybe they really are good for each other_. I found it funny considering I only just thought if it a second ago. But they seemed to get along. And as long as Alice didn't forget that I am still her best friend than I didn't care what happen next. But I spoke too soon.

_I don't like you so get out of my life_

_At the rate your going you'll never have a wife_

_So keep on dreaming that your all that_

_But too soon you'll see you're just a rat_

_You'll be alone forever through, and don't say I didn't warn you_

_So I'm off to live my own life, and you're not in it_

_All the girls you're playing thought that they could win it_

_But you crushed hearts and now you'll pay _

_Starting today…………….._

A voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice I hated and wished I never had to hear again.

"So Evans," came the cocky declare of James Potter. I groaned.

"Not now James," I spat.

Oh come now," he just didn't give up did he.

It aggravated me to no end that he only wanted me because he knew I didn't want him. _How thick can you get_? He kept that stupid grin on his face. The longer I saw it there the more I wanted to punch it off.

"Why don't you want to go out with me," he smirked.

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Where fifth year boys really that brainless?

_No_, I reminded myself, just this one. And maybe that Sirius Black he always hangs out with too. I was pleased to see the grin I hated to much falter slightly from his so called handsome face. I never understood why all the girls thought he looked so dam good. What was so special about a guy with messy black hair? Hassle eyes that shone with arrogations, and a thin face with a tall body to match.

Who was she kidding, that was the average girls hope in a guy. Well at least she took comfort in knowing that she had more self control then the average girl.

"Do you really not know," I asked incredulously.

His smirk faded even a little more so. And the more his faded the more mine grew.

"Yeah,' he huffed, so!"

I wanted to yell in frustration. How…how I ask is this kid not at the bottom of his class?

_Chorus_

_Hay you listen to me _

_I'm one of a million who don't like you_

_And you'll never have any real love as long as you're a player_

_I know the real you you're a total hater_

_I'll never love you so stop trying everything you say_

_All you do is keep on lying, so give it up_

_You got nothing on me_

_Keep dreaming because we will never be_

_I'm one of a million who don't like you _

_And that will never change_

_End chorus. _

"You're a jerk,' I started. You're a fool, you're arrogant. You think nothing matters more than yourself. You have no consequences for your actions. You think just because you're rich that you can get away with anything."

I didn't stop when his grin was whipped off his face completely. But instead I ranted on. I had wanted to say this to him for a long long time. It was too much over due to stop now.

"You go out with anything that wears a skirt. Then once you had your fun you dump her like yesterdays post. Your head is the biggest part of your body. Why on earth would I want to go out with you," I yelled.

This time I was the girl causing the scene with James. The thought of me being in the same sentence as him made me scowl. I got up and walked off to where Alice now sat. Together we gathered up our stuff and we headed off to charms. _My favorite subject should cheer me up_, I thought, heart lifting. I couldn't help but notice that Alice and frank were walking together hand in hand. That made me sure I would be smiling the rest of the day. I just made sure that Alice wasn't going anywhere near James, and his love of making girls cry.

**********************************

If only Lilly would have taken one second to look back over her shoulder. Then she would see that James as far from grinning. In fact he was looking sour and grim. As if Quidditch was canceled. And when his best mate Sirius asked him what was wrong. James just said, Lilly….and his best mate understood. James didn't smile once that whole day………….

The end.

First off I would like to thank my best friend and big sister 'Pixie' for being my beta in this story. I know kind of a sad ending, but hay at least we all know how it ended off for real. So please tell me what you think. I thought it came out ok. Keep in mind that this was my first time ever! Using first person. And in case anyone was wondering, the guy Lilly was dating is indeed Oliver woods father. Let's just say it didn't work out. So I know this story was a lot about Alice and frank too. But hay so what. It was a double paring story. Hope you liked it. Now before you just quite this story after reading it, please consider answering some questions I have. I think it makes it easier to review. Sometimes when people review they don't know what to say it in. so just answer your best and that's what you say. But really any kind of review is loved the same. Well…everything but flames.

On with the questions.

Was I out of character at all?

Where the characters real enough?

Could you picture everything that was going on?

What can I do to improve?

Did you feel like there was enough emotion going on?

Did you understand everything in the dialog?

If not how can I make it all better?

Was there enough details?

Was the writing to simple?

Where you able to picture it as it went on?

And anything else you can think of that wasn't right or could be better please don't hesitate to tell me.

Please review. And thanks so much for reading.

Goldacharmed out!

Ps. Sorry it was so short.


End file.
